Break of Day
by DizZyFiction
Summary: You’ve been a little bit worried lately. Been a little too scared to make me,


**Authors Note: This song is called Break of Day by Tina Dico. She is amazing and I recommend downloading this song. I heard it and it made me thing of "All Things". There is just something about that episode, it is an endless muse to me.

* * *

**

As soon she walked in to his bedroom that night, he knew what was going too happed. The tears in her eyes and desperation in her cries made him weak in the knees. This once powerful woman now stood before him as an emotional human being. Whatever had happened while he was gone had put quite a spin on things. As soon as her heated crimson lips crushed against his, he knew that whatever she was feeling was strong enough. He was gentle with her, making sure he wasn't going to scare her away. They had a good thing going, and he wasn't about to ruin in. he watched as his actions slowly turned her cries of desperation in to cries of wanting and needing. Every time a sound left her lips he felt a jolt of electricity run down his spine. After 7 and a half years of wishing and wondering what it would be like to feel her this way, all of his questions were answered. As they made love, he eyes never left her. The deep blue depth leading to her soul was finally open. He had never known her in such a way.

_Lying back to back at 10 to 1  
You're awake, like me  
Trying to conceive that done is done  
You made a mistake, I see  
But I'm a little too tired, baby - It's a little too late_

His mind was racing, thoughts absolutely out of control. What had just happened? More importantly, what had gotten into the both of them? Making love to his partner had always been a fantasy of his, but the chance of it one day becoming a reality was never an option. She was too closed off and scared, and he was too wrapped up in the truth they both so desperately searched for. Now they both lie there naked, more exposed to each other then ever before. Her waves of auburn washed across his chest and the sound of her now relaxed breathing soothed him. At the same time he wanted to shake her from her sleep. Had they just risked the loss of seven and a half years of companionship because they were scared of losing each other? If so, was there anything wrong with that?

_To bring it up, in the weary dark of night  
Between black and white  
Is a thousand shades of gray  
I'm not giving up but I need a little light  
Oh – save it for the break of day  
Save it for the break of day_

Now was not the time to think of these things. He ran a hand gently through her hair. He felt her move slightly over his touch. He was surprised when he heard her sigh slightly. She was happy he was touching her again. Her head slowly lifted from the comfort of his chest, and in the dark of the night he could still see her blue eyes looking at him.

"I know I have a lot to explain, but I don't want to." Her words were quiet, almost a whisper. She placed on idle kiss on his bare chest and then rested her head on him again. She had managed to silence his internal dialogue.

_Monday's paper scattered on the floor  
Lost in time, like me  
Nothing that I haven't seen before  
A simple mind set free  
But I'm a little too tired, baby - It's a little too late_

Her ability to return to work as if nothing had happened amazed him even more. When they were in that office, she was Agent Scully. She knew there was business to be done, and it wasn't going to take care of itself. He often caught himself watching her move in a way he had never done before. She was just as passionate about her work as she had been about making love to him that night.

_To bring it up, in the weary dark of night  
Between black and white  
Is a thousand shades of gray  
I'm not giving up but I need a little light  
Oh – save it for the break of day_

_You've been a little bit worried lately  
Been a little too scared to make me  
Take a stand a chance to maybe  
Land this kamikaze romance safely  
I'm just a little too tired, baby  
It's a little too late_

The relationship they had would never be one to be categorized or files. It was something special to the both of them. Through loss they had gained each other, and through her actions they had done something that was never meant to be possible…


End file.
